


so powerful (when you touch me)

by badgerterritory



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, five's praise kink, this is so gay i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five has a very specific kink. she asks for help from six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so powerful (when you touch me)

**Author's Note:**

> why?? do i keep trying to write sex?? i'm asexual i need to stop it
> 
> six does the best impression, that's why five asked her

Kalr Six looked down at Kalr Five, hands clasped to keep from fidgeting. “I don’t think Fleet Captain would like this,” she said doubtfully.

Kalr Five sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Kalr Six. The others were all busy, the only one who could possibly see or hear was Ship. Kalr Five said, “Fleet Captain won’t know about it.” Silently, she asked Ship, _Can she please not know about this?_

All she got back from Mercy of Kalr was a single blinking wink.

“It’ll be just between us,” Kalr Five continued, extremely conscious of the few seconds between those two sentences. Kalr Six sighed and, not requiring much convincing in the first place, nodded. Kalr Five didn’t have to have Medic’s implants to see how aroused she was, even from just the idea of what they were about to do.

Slowly, Kalr Six stood up, standing over Kalr Five. Leaving Five’s head at the perfect height. “You’ve been doing very well in your duties, Five,” Six said, her voice a low purr, a sensual imitation of Fleet Captain. Five felt a chill going down her back as Six stepped closer. “I feel you deserve a reward.”

Six crouched. They were separated by less than a foot, and Six stopped short of actually kissing her. Five froze, indecisive, and then Six murmured, “Come here, Five.” And Five closed the distance, pressing her mouth to Six’s. Six let out a soft groan and pulled her closer, kissing her harder, betraying how turned on she was as she fell to her knees and pulled Five closer. Six broke away to breathe but Five didn’t want to breathe, moved her kisses to Six’s neck, melting as Six gasped, breathless, “Good, good, good, Five,” and, hands in her hair, dragged Five back up to kiss her again.

Five lost all concept of time. It was just her mouth on Six’s, Six leaning eagerly into her, occasionally breaking away to whisper little praises into her ear, _You kiss so well_ and _I love your hands on me_ , always in that imitation of Fleet Captain. Five didn’t even realize when their clothes disappeared, just that her hands were roaming bare flesh, that Six’s hands on her skin were making her hotter.

Abruptly, Six pulled away completely, out of Five’s arms. Five was about to complain when Six leaned back in, pecked her on the lips, and then stood. “Now,” Six said, her voice calm but her face and body decidedly not, “do a good job, Five.”

At first, Five was confused. But then she felt Six’s hand in her hair, guiding her mouth, and oh, her mouth, she knew what to do with that. She showed Six that she knew what to do with it. Six’s hands curled in her hair, ran through it, and Six whispered, “Oh, Five, you’re doing so well,” and it was embarrassing how much that turned her on. Five shifted positions to be more comfortable and let one hand drift between her legs as the other went to touch Six.

She was only aware of two things after that: The taste of Six, and the stream of words coming out of Six’s mouth. “You’re doing well, Five, yes, that’s good, please, oh,” and more, and then, “Oh, please, Five, just a little more,” and then Six was saying her name, her real name, still in that sultry impression, and it was embarrassing but all Five needed.

 

They took a moment, once they cleaned up, before they put their clothes back on, to cuddle. Six nuzzled Five and murmured, in her own voice, “So how did I do? Good?”

Five laughed.


End file.
